The kind-hearted soul and the stoic angeloud
by Shadowflame013
Summary: Instead of Tomoki in the story, an entirely new character is the one who discovers Ikaros. He will be the one who can help her find peace.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Advent of the angel.

Hi everyone. Another new idea just came up to me. I will still be updating my other stories so don't worry. I don't own anything from any media.

A young male teen was shown waking up from his sleep. He had light blonde colored hair that almost appeared platinum white. It was reaching his shoulders and was straight. The skin tone was slightly paler than a typical Japanese person. His eyes were the most distinctive feature. They were ruby red in color. The teen was at a height of 5'7. The boy's name is Kazuki Souma.

"Oh no...! I'm gonna be late!" Kazuki shouted.

The time was 6:46 AM. He quickly went to shower for today before getting his day ready. The young man put his school uniform which consisted of a white shirt with green pants and black shoes. He hastily prepared his breakfast and ate it leisurely. He then took off, holding his bag and a dark umbrella.

######

On the way to school, Kazuki was seen with the dark umbrella open, despite the day being very sunny. It's not as though he hated the sun. Rather, he couldn't go out in it.

'It's not like I wanted to have albinism... I can't step out in the sun without getting sunburned. Welcome to my world...' Kazuki thought, noticing several people watching him.

He heard the students gossiping near him. This made the young teen uncomfortable in response.

"Hey, isn't that the boy who can't step out in the sun?" A teenage girl asked.

"It must be tough not being able to go into the sun... We shouldn't talk about it." Another girl said.

Kazuki groaned as he heard them. This made him walk faster to avoid the rumors.

######

Kazuki was tired... Despite sleeping comfortably, he was exhausted. Much to his chagrin, he ended up falling asleep before class started.

'Not...again...' He thought before losing consciousness.

Before he could realize anyone was near him, a couple of classmates came in and noticed him sleeping.

"He sleeping again... Souma-san must have been tired today..." A female classmate said.

######

The male teen woke up to what appeared to be a prairie of green grass.

'This place again... I keep having this same dream since childhood. Yet, I don't feel any need to complain when coming to this place.' Kazuki thought.

Despite being in a dream, the wind was blowing at his face. It felt real enough to him to confuse him if it was a dream. He then saw a figure arrive.

'The angel in my dream... She always comes to me when I arrive in this place.' Kazuki thought.

True to what he thought, an angelic figure appeared. The angel was female in appearance. Her hair was a blue color that was long, reaching to her waist. She was wearing a long necklace and a white sundress. There were a pair of bird-like wings on her back that were white in appearance.

"I'm happy that you've come back, young man. I bear some news to you. A young girl will appear to you. She is one of my daughters. Please find and protect her." The angel said.

"One of your daughters? I don't understand." Kazuki asked to the angel.

"She will come soon. Please save her, for the sky has claimed me. I cannot help her from where you are." The angel said.

"Wait... How will I know if your daughter is here? I don't even know how to prepare myself." Kazuki questioned.

The angel unfurled her wings before flying away. Kazuki could hear her voice as she flew off.

"You will know what to do. We will meet again, Kazuki." The angel said.

Kazuki could only watch as the angel disappeared in the sky.

######

Kazuki woke up from his dream. His right hand was outstretched, as though he was reaching for something. His eyes were watering in response.

'That same dream again... I've been having that strange dream lately. Only, it felt like she was trying to tell me something.' Kazuki thought, wiping his eyes.

Near Kazuki, there was a boy whom he knew very well. He was short in stature, and had black hair. There was a stray strand that stood up, similar to a giant cowlick. His eyes were brown in color. This was Sakurai Tomoki.

"Yo, Souma. You okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah... Just woke up from a dream that left me like this. It's nothing, Sakurai." Kazuki reassured.

"Even so, I'm kind of worried that you have been crying every time you wake up. Are you sure you're okay?" A girl near Tomoki asked.

The girl in question was slightly taller than Tomoki. Her hair was a brown color that was tied in a ponytail via red ribbon. She had soft brown eyes. This was Mitsuki Sohara, childhood friend of Sakurai Tomoki.

"We should go visit someone who'll provide some info about your dreams. I know someone here who'll help you with that." Sohara suggested.

"Who are you suggesting, Mitsuki-san?" Kazuki asked curiously.

"Oh no, I'm not going to that weirdo who thinks of finding the so-called 'New World'! No way would I want to be near him!" Tomoki said with a huff.

"I'm kind of curious about these dreams, since I had them when I was a kid. Maybe the person whom you suggested, Mitsuki-san, may help provide answers." Kazuki refuted.

"Let's go find him then. He should be in the school somewhere." Sohara said.

By then, they all heard shouting from the nearby classmates. Tomoki, Sohara, and Kazuki all heard the shouting.

"Quick! Sugata-sempai is about to jump off the roof!" A male classmate shouted.

Tomoki and Sohara were surprised on what they heard. Kazuki was shocked on what the student said. He immediately bolted outside to see the situation.

######

Outside, Kazuki watched with horror among the group of students near him. There was a male figure who was standing at the edge of the rooftop. He had delicate white hair and blue eyes with glasses. He was wearing the male school uniform. There was a hand glider near him. This was Sugata Eishirou.

"The wind conditions are favorable to achieve flight." Eishirou said.

Back on the ground, Kazuki was questioning the students on why they weren't stopping him. They dismissed his concern and watched as Eishirou was preparing to jump. Sohara and Tomoki arrived to see Kazuki's expression.

"Ara, ara... Aren't we concerned for someone, Souma-san?" A girl asked with sadistic humor.

Kazuki turned and noticed the girl. She was well-endowed and had purple hair. Her hair was long, reaching below waist length and featured two long ribbons tied to her side burns. Her dark purple eyes had a distinct squint, hinting her personality. This made him wary of the girl. This was Satsukitane Mikako.

"I should be asking you that, Kaichou. Aren't you worried about Sugata-san from jumping off the roof!?" Kazuki questioned back.

"Ara, ara... I tried to convince him not to jump but he was not swayed by my words. If anything, I did what I can to stop him, but he was determined." Mikako said with a sadistic laugh.

Kazuki grounded his teeth in response, not liking the tone Mikako had. Before he could argue, she produced several files.

"These are health, life, and career insurances that will be provided to him in case of an accident. Are you thinking that I'm heartless enough to forget about him?" Mikako questioned.

"They don't mean anything if he ends up losing his life! Damn it, I have to stop him before things get reckless!" Kazuki said.

Before Kazuki could head back inside, Eishirou jumped off the roof. Kazuki had no choice but to follow him as the hand glider was being blown by the wind. He parkour his way across the school premises to catch up to him.

"Sugata-san! What are you thinking!?" Kazuki shouted as he raced his way to follow the glider.

The glider continued to fly across the area till it hit a nearby tree. The glider crashed, forcing Eishirou on the ground. Kazuki managed to reach to the crash site and found Sugata standing. There was a trickle of blood coming down from his head.

"Are you an idiot, Sugata-san!? That was too reckless!" Kazuki snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I was doing a test for myself. Sorry if I spooked you." Eishirou said neutrally.

'He talks like the crash doesn't affect him... What was he thinking for doing such a stunt?' Kazuki thought.

"In any case, can please you help me clean up the wreckage from my test?" Eishirou asked.

"Fine then... I also have a couple of questions to ask before this incident happened. Let's just clean up the mess before we can discuss." Kazuki said with a sigh.

Eishirou and Kazuki managed to clean up the wreckage of the destroyed hand glider. Much to his chagrin, the students all went to their classrooms without a care.

"The others don't seem to have much concern for you, Sugata-san..." Kazuki pointed out.

"I've been doing these tests for some time so they got used to it. I'll admit that it was surprising when you made sure I survived, Souma-san." Eishirou said.

The two boys carried what's left of the glider and placed it in a nearby storage. Kazuki was curious as to why Eishirou needed his equipment placed there.

"I often fix up my tests here in case for a second run. Don't worry, I'll sort the pieces out and fix the glider again." Eishirou said.

They placed the parts neatly on the side. Sohara and Tomoki met up with the boys while they left pieces of the hand glider.

"Sugata-sempai, we have a couple of questions we need to ask you. It may regard in what Souma-san had earlier." Sohara said.

"Come with me to the club room so I can assess the issue." Eishirou said.

Kazuki shrugged his shoulders and followed Eishirou. Sohara dragged Tomoki with him, much to his chagrin.

######

The club room that Eishirou had was nothing short of a room sized database. Several computers interlinked with a large server were in plain sight.

"So, what questions do you wish to ask me?" Eishirou questioned.

"Well, I keep having this strange dream that I had since childhood. I don't know what it represents, since it comes sporadically." Kazuki explained.

"Ah yes... Perhaps my explanation may help ease your concern. Dreams are windows to our subconscious minds. They're, according to many intelligent people, believed to be electrical signals the brain sends out to process memories. In other words, your desires and memories." Eishirou explained.

"However, this dream of mine is unlike anything I've seen. The place where I arrive in the dream is not from my memories." Kazuki specified.

"Oh? That sounds strange indeed. One can't explain the 'unreal' with real terms. Let me show you something." Eishirou said, holding an anime doll.

Kazuki knew he was referring to the computer monitor he turned on. On the screen, he saw a strange black spot that was moving across the Pacific Ocean.

"What is that strange phenomenon? A black spot moving across the Earth is something we don't see normally..." Kazuki said.

"Exactly, Souma-san. However, at the same note, you're wrong. That's what you see on the monitor. Many scientists have spent years trying to figure out this strange phenomenon. However, they have yet to address the discovery due to lack of understanding." Eishirou replied.

"Something tells me that you know about this?" Kazuki questioned.

"Yes, I believe that this phenomenon are linked to your dreams, Souma-san. Both are interconnected to discovering a whole new world. The region around the hole is displaced, not to mention the mass. It may look like a black spot, but it isn't. Rather, it seems to be some kind of singularity that is blocking off anyone from reaching it." Eishirou answered.

"So you're saying that this dream I've been having is linked to this phenomenon." Kazuki said, hinting a question.

"I believe so. Since you have stated an unusual part of the dream you had, I'll help you provide some answers of this recurring dream." Eishirou responded.

"Thanks, Sugata-sempai. Hopefully it'll provide some answers since this has been coming to me since childhood." Kazuki said in gratitude.

"Also, that spot is heading its way here in Japan. Judging by the direction it's moving, it may arrive here in Sorami. Specifically, it may go near the old cherry blossom tree at midnight." Eishirou continued.

"It seems that hole has some links to the dreams I had. For what purpose is currently unknown. Let me exchange my contact number with you so we can keep in touch." Kazuki said.

"A wise choice, Souma-san. I'll meet you at the old cherry blossom tree before midnight." Eishirou said.

Kazuki looked at Tomoki and Sohara for a moment.

"You two are coming tonight to the old cherry blossom tree?" He asked.

Sohara had an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Souma-san. My parents won't allow me to come out late at night." Sohara said.

He then looked at Tomoki. He immediately got agitated in response.

"No way would I want to join you guys. I rather enjoy my peace and quiet." Tomoki said.

'Some friend you are...' Kazuki mused.

"Looks like I'll be heading there alone..." Kazuki muttered.

"Don't worry, Souma-san. I'll be arriving at the old cherry tree tonight. Just wait patiently." Eishirou said.

######

It was the 10 PM as Kazuki was waiting for Eishirou to arrive. Although it was quiet, the sky was filled with many stars to see. The lack of light pollution in the surrounding area was perfect for stargazing. He decided to lay on the grass to watch the starry sky.

'Although I may question my friends for their excuses, they have other things to do. It does look peaceful here though.' Kazuki thought.

By then, he received a phone call from Eishirou.

"Sugata-san, nice time to call. Where are you though? I'm near the old cherry blossom tree." Kazuki said.

"Forgive me, but Mikako, the student president, has requested me so I'll be late in coming to the old cherry blossom. Think you can wait there?" Eishirou asked.

"Not a problem. I can wait." Kazuki responded.

Two hours have passed and it was midnight. Kazuki was briefly napping before he woke half an hour earlier. He resumed his stargazing, mesmerized by the night sky.

'One could possibly camp out here to see such a rare yet beautiful sight.' Kazuki thought.

By then, his cellphone began ringing. Kazuki quickly reached for it and began talking.

"Sugata-sempai, what's up?" He asked.

"Get out of the area immediately!" Eishirou shouted.

Kazuki was surprised from the tone he heard. It's as though he was panicking.

(Play Sora no Otoshimono OST - Unknown song version 2)

"I just recently got some new data about this phenomenon! Something strange is happening and I'm on my way..." Eishirou said.

The phone was emitting static due to signal interference from an unknown origin. Kazuki could barely hear Eishirou's voice due to the interference.

"I can't hear you, Sugata-san! There's some kind of signal problem here and you're breaking up!" Kazuki responded.

"The spot is..." Kazuki heard.

"Where is it?" Kazuki questioned.

"You're in...!" Eishirou said before the phone was cut off.

Kazuki then looked up and saw the black spot, only it was large, roughly the size of a celestial body, like a dark moon. He gasped upon seeing the phenomenon. However, his shock was cut short when Kazuki saw a strange light glowing faintly from it. The light began to move away from the spot before it got close to where he was standing.

'Oh no...!' He thought.

Kazuki knew that was no ordinary light. He quickly leaped out of the way before it impacted near him. The force of the crash was similar to a small meteor crashing on Earth.

"What was that!?" Kazuki said in shock.

He immediately went to the crater as the light faded. Upon looking in it, he discovered it was a female figure who crash landed.

"A girl? Wait, she has...wings... Just like the girl in my dream..." Kazuki said.

The girl in question had pink hair that had two long strands tied by ribbons which reached below her waist. She was busty in appearance but Kazuki threw that thought aside. Her skin looked delicate as though a single touch could make it weak like a butterfly. The strange clothing she was wearing had angel motifs, though it looked futuristic. Three features that Kazuki noticed was the stranger collar on her neck and two ear pieces, which replace her actual ears, and the wings, which appeared rose pink.

'Where did she come from...? Regardless, I have to get her out of here. I can't just leave her in this state.' Kazuki thought, sliding down the crater.

Before he knew it, large broken columns began raining from the black spot in the sky. They were easily over a metric ton. To Kazuki, it was a rain of death.

"What the heck is happening!?" Kazuki shouted with shock.

He quickly got the girl out of the crater, trudging his way while barely avoiding the falling columns. He couldn't keep track of the pillars falling due to lack of ambient light. It was a difficult task as he moved away from the impact sight. However, a stray pillar was about to hit him.

"Oh nooooooo!" Kazuki screamed.

(Unknown song version 2 ends here)

Before he knew it, he was flying in the air. Kazuki kept his eyes shut before the column nearly hit him. He then felt the wind rushing at his face.

'Am I...dead?' He thought.

He opened his eyes and was shocked that he was flying in the sky. A small cloud of feathers caught his attention. He then looked back and noticed the girl was holding him while flying. Her eyes open, revealing them to be an emerald green color.

(Play Sora no Otoshimono OST - Alpha)

'This girl...is an angel?' He thought in surprise.

Kazuki was still shocked of what's happening. By then, he heard the girl's voice.

"Beginning imprinting process." She said.

The voice was a soft tone, almost as delicate as her appearance. Her face looked stoic as though she looked emotionless. He then noticed what appeared to be a chain that materialized itself from the collar. It began to make its way on Kazuki's left hand. The chain then interlinked and stopped on his hand.

"Wha...?" Kazuki said in confusion.

The girl then floated down to the surface. Kazuki sat down on his knees as the girl also did the same gesture.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm a pet class angeloid. My purpose is to fulfill your want and desire. You are now my master." The girl said.

Kazuki was surprised on what the girl said. He managed to regain his bearings to talk with the girl.

"Before we can discuss on anything else, I need to head home since I'm exhausted. It's past midnight, but I don't want to leave you here. Follow me so I can take you there." Kazuki said.

The girl then followed Kazuki to his home as he walked back home. It took about forty five minutes for him to arrive at his place.

######

The next morning, Kazuki woke up from his sleep. He yawned quietly, not noticing the girl he brought home with him was near.

"Good morning, Master." The girl said.

Kazuki looked at the girl, recalling the events during midnight.

"You're the girl whom I brought home. Considering today's not a school day, I'll be able to talk with you. So, you say that angeloids such as yourself take orders from your Master, regardless of what they request." Kazuki deduced.

"Yes, we were created for that sole purpose." The girl responded without hesitation.

"So overall, any desires I wish, you would be able to fulfill them. It does sound pretty dangerous if my desires were running rampant." Kazuki muttered to himself.

"Master, please give me an order that will please you. Anything you wish is within my power." The girl said.

"Hmm... I don't have much to think about, but I'm a bit curious of the wings. I wonder what it's like to have them." Kazuki said.

"You wish to have wings like mine, Master?" The girl asked.

"I guess this is my first wish. Maybe I can understand how they feel." Kazuki said.

"Transporter initiated." The girl said.

The girl held out a strange looking card that had looked multicolored with a wing set. The center looked like a small core. The card then flashed in light before pixels were digitized and began converging. A strange device appeared, which looked like a small, handheld disk. The device created a cone of light that shined on Kazuki. Before he knew it, wings grew from his back. They were pure white in color. When he looked back, he was shocked upon seeing them.

"No way...! Whoa... So you truly can make people's desires come to be. I'm curious about that strange card though. What is it?" Kazuki asked.

"In your knowledge, this card is essentially a teleportation device." The girl answered.

Kazuki was able to piece together the information he was given. This made him curious of the angelic girl.

"So it teleports equipment but from where?" He asked.

"The equipment comes from the Synapse, which allows me to bring the required items." The girl continued.

"The Synapse, huh? Do you have any info in regards about the Synapse?" Kazuki asked.

"Unfortunately, my databanks have no information in regards of the Synapse. I was awakened after remaining dormant for an unknown period of time." The girl said.

"I see. In any case, I know that you told me you're a pet class angeloid, but I haven't got your name..." Kazuki said.

"My apologies, Master. I'm Ikaros, type alpha angeloid." The girl now named Ikaros said.

"Ikaros...That sounds loosely close to a mythological person in Greek mythology. In any case, make yourself at home Ikaros. I'll help prepare our breakfast." Kazuki said.

"If you need my assistance, please request me to do so." Ikaros said.

"Don't worry, I'll need your help in this one. Also, please don't treat yourself like an object, Ikaros. Even though you may have been created for fulfilling one's desire, I don't want to overstep that and make you feel terrible. Just rest for now." Kazuki said.

Ikaros gave a brief surprised expression but resumed having a stoic face.

"I'll await for further orders, Master." Ikaros said, following him down before sitting down at the guest room.

######

Kazuki went to the kitchen. He then prepared a cookbook, but then realized she may not know about the cuisines he makes. He knew that Ikaros was at the guest room and went there.

"Is there something you need, Master?" Ikaros asked.

"Ikaros, I want you to read this cookbook for a bit. I've marked the recipes with page labels so you can look them up. There are essentially plenty of Japanese meals mixed with western ones." Kazuki said.

"Alright, Master. I'll be reading this cookbook with the page labels you showed me." Ikaros said.

"Take your time though. You don't have to push yourself too hard." Kazuki said calmly.

Kazuki then went back to the kitchen and began cooking. He began making miso soup with rice balls for breakfast.

'I feel somewhat awful for giving her orders like how a high-class person does. It just makes me feel rather bitter for giving her orders. To me, it feels as though I'm giving her orders against her will.' Kazuki thought.

He was able to make the miso soup first before focusing on the rice balls. Kazuki made plenty of extras for Ikaros.

######

Ikaros managed to finish reading the cookbook with the labels. She heard Kazuki coming with a breakfast tray.

"I've made some rice balls and miso soup for us. I'm not certain how long you were dormant so you must be hungry." Kazuki said.

"Master, I have memorized the recipes from the cookbook. Is there any orders that you want me to do?" Ikaros asked.

"No orders for now, Ikaros. Anyway, let's eat our breakfast." Kazuki said, eating a rice ball.

Ikaros began eating her breakfast. She made a brief pause as she tasted the food in her mouth.

"It's good..." She said, staring at the food.

Kazuki smiled in response. Ikaros ate leisurely and quietly. It was a peaceful morning for them.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the meal I made. In any case, we can continue talking about any related terms of your world's technology. I know you don't have any memories or data of the Synapse, but we could find some clues to understand more." Kazuki said.

Ikaros nodded in response, keeping her stoic face. Much to his brief surprise, he found the angeloid's face alluring. Kazuki shook his head in response.

"A-anyway, I was wondering about this chain. Is there something you could about it?" Kazuki asked.

"I can extend the chain as far as you can go. If you want, I can also make it disappear so it won't interfere." Ikaros said, making the chain disappear.

Kazuki clenched his left hand as the chain disappeared. He then felt calm, though knowing the link was there.

"Let's head out for a walk, Ikaros. However, we shouldn't garner too much attention by flying. The people here are nice but people outside aren't as subtle." Kazuki said.

"Okay, Master. I'll walk with you." Ikaros said.

######

Kazuki and Ikaros were walking outside, feeling the air breeze calmly. He made a soft smile as the wind blow across his face. Ikaros watched as a content smile appeared on his face. Kazuki noticed she was staring at him.

"What's wrong, Ikaros?" He asked.

"I was wondering why you made that expression. I don't know why." Ikaros said.

(Play Sora no Otoshimono OST - Hitori No Shinai De)

Kazuki paused, realizing that the angeloid, the girl near him, was conveying that she doesn't know about emotions. It made him feel terrible to hear that.

"Well, today has nice weather. The wind feels calming as though you feel it wrapping around you like a blanket." Kazuki explained.

"A blanket?" Ikaros asked.

"Yes. It's a type of cloth used to keep the person warm from the elements. It also provides a sense of comfort when one sleeps." Kazuki continued.

Ikaros tilted her head in response, but she slowly began to understand what he meant.

"I was never wrapped in a blanket before when I went dormant. My data banks are empty but I can only recall a strange feeling." Ikaros said.

"What was it that you experienced, Ikaros? Was it something while you remained dormant?" Kazuki questioned.

"It felt as though I was exploring someone's thoughts. But those were not someone else's thoughts. They were mine..." Ikaros explained.

"That's called a dream. Wait, do you angeloids even experience things like this?" Kazuki asked.

"Angeloids are not programmed to sleep so we don't have dreams. Master, is it possible for me to have dreams?" Ikaros asked.

"Judging by what you described, it sounds as though you had a dream. However, something must have happened that caused you to lose any memories of it. It's possible that you may be able to sleep." Kazuki reassured.

(Hitori No Shinai De OST ends here)

The duo didn't notice till they stumbled upon the old cherry blossom tree. There was no trace of the fallen columns anywhere, but the ground has several craters.

'The events that happened that night are still fresh due to the craters. This was where I first met Ikaros. We must have wandered here.' Kazuki thought.

He then went to the tree and placed a gentle touch on it. Ikaros mimicked his actions, till she felt a sense of peace. It was not something she felt for a long time.

"What is this comforting feeling, Master? It's soothing but I don't understand what it is." Ikaros asked.

"That's the feeling of serenity. You're starting to experience it right now." Kazuki said.

"Serenity?" Ikaros asked.

"Well, it's a pleasurable feeling that helps calm your thoughts down. If you feel worried of anything, this sensation helps relieve you from anything stressful." Kazuki explained.

Ikaros felt the wind blow her face. It was gentle from the sensation she felt.

"Why don't you sit down with me, Ikaros? It feels comfortable here." Kazuki said.

Ikaros sat down near him, feeling the wind. She watched as he closed his eyes in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Discoveries and understanding.

Kazuki was back in his home with Ikaros. He led his wings out after hiding them for a long period of time. His shoulders felt as though a cramp was about to happen.

"I may have to get used to hiding them for a while. It does hurt a little to me." Kazuki said, massaging his shoulders.

He then looked at Ikaros, who kept her wings short. It made him feel concerned for the angeloid.

"Ikaros, if you want, you can stretch your wings out. It looks pretty hard for you to keep them contained." Kazuki said.

The angeloid let her wings out in full length. Kazuki gave a gentle rub on her head, which made her pause for a moment. However, she seemed to like the gesture as his right hand glided on her head.

"Don't you feel a bit better, Ikaros?" Kazuki asked.

Ikaros nodded in response. She took his hand and gently clenched it.

"Master, is there anything you want me to do?" She asked.

"There's nothing else that I want to ask for. Let's just relax since today is Sunday. I should contact Sugata-san in regards of what happened two days ago." Kazuki said.

Ikaros tilted her head in response. This made Kazuki chuckle in seeing her tilted head.

"Sorry, I didn't had the chance to introduce you to my friends. The person I mentioned is Sugata Eishirou. He looks almost like me, but his hair is more of a silver tone. I'll have a word with him for a moment Ikaros. Please wait for a moment." Kazuki said before calling Eishirou.

It took a few seconds for Kazuki to wait patiently. Eventually, the phone managed to pick up.

"Hello, this is Sugata speaking." Eishirou said.

"Sugata-san, this is Souma. I'm calling in regards of the events that happened two days ago." Kazuki answered.

"Ah, Souma-san. Thank goodness you called. What happened to you? I went to the site where the black spot was but there were craters and strange columns." Eishirou explained.

"I went there yesterday. The columns have vanished but the craters are still there. For the most part, I'm doing okay." Kazuki replied.

"I see... Did you come into contact with something or someone?" Eishirou asked.

"I have, only it was a person. I'll explain tomorrow, but I'll have to bring said person with me. We'll find more answers from then." Kazuki said.

"Incredible... Thank you for providing your help in this, Souma. I'll wait for you tomorrow at the New World Discovery Club." Eishirou said.

"Okay then, Sugata-san. I'll see you tomorrow." Kazuki said before hanging the phone.

Ikaros kept watch of Kazuki, curious of who he was taking with. Comically, he felt like he was being watched from a hawk.

"Master, was that your friend?" Ikaros asked.

"Yes, that's Sugata Eishirou. He wishes to see you tomorrow in my school. I wish there was a way we can hide you without being seen from the public eye... The students, including my classmates, might react in a rather uncontrolled manner." Kazuki said.

"I can grant a special cloaking device which will render us invisible to people. However, it won't silence any sounds we make so we need to be careful." Ikaros explained.

"Well, we can blend in the crowd. This will provide some cover for us while we sneak in." Kazuki said.

######

Time has passed, already at the early evening. Despite not having any plans, Kazuki went out for a walk at a cliff side near the outskirts of Sorami. It provided a majestic view of the village from where he is. Ikaros was with him, who also looked through the view.

"This is what Sorami looks like from a distance. One of my friends, Sakurai Tomoki, showed me this view when I was a kid. Since then, I liked coming to this place to help find peace within myself." Kazuki said.

Ikaros continued looking through the sight. She then looked at Kazuki blankly, understanding his point of view.

"Do you like this view, Master?" Ikaros asked.

Kazuki laughed in response as he leaned on the handrails. Ikaros watched his actions, waiting for his response.

"It's a no-brainer, Ikaros. Anyone can tell I like this place." Kazuki replied.

Upon seeing his smiling face, Ikaros didn't notice her face starting to turn slightly pink. Kazuki didn't notice her blushing in response. The wind blew at his face calmly.

"We should head back home. The sun is about to set and night is about to come." Kazuki said, extending his hand to Ikaros.

Both flew their way back home quietly. No one noticed the pair flying in the sky.

######

The next day, Kazuki was getting ready for school in his home. He felt dreadfully nervous for bringing Ikaros in the open field.

"Ikaros, do you have the cloaking device?" He asked to the angeloid.

"Yes, Master. We only have about two hours till the effects of the device wear off. You won't notice you're invisible since the device creates a light bending aura of energy to make you invisible." Ikaros explained.

"Got it. That's plenty of time for us to reach the school. Since it's also early, we can meet with Sugata-san as well." Kazuki said.

Ikaros equipped one of her cards, causing it to flash into a strange flat device. It had a near transparent sheet of metal that looked paper thin. She pressed the switch at the top, activating the device. The gadget then surrounded both of them, rendering them both invisible to anyone.

"The invisibility is ready, Master." Ikaros announced.

"Alright then. Let's hurry to my school. I'll lead the way there." Kazuki said, flying in the sky.

Ikaros followed suit and flew with him in the sky. No one didn't see them fly by nor did they hear the sound of wings flapping.

######

Both landed at the rooftop of the school. It was a soft landing as Ikaros watched Kazuki slowed his descent without making any noises.

"Alright. We're at my school. Let's stay quiet since most of the students haven't come in yet. The club room which Sugata is in should be close." Kazuki whispered to Ikaros.

They sneaked their way through the school till they found the place they were looking for. The club room sign was dilapidated and looked like it had seen better days.

'It does seem a bit confusing at first glance, but that sign doesn't say the club room is under repairs.' Kazuki thought.

He then opened the door. Eishirou was inside with several computers inside the room. Much to Kazuki's amusement, Eishirou looked at the door with surprise.

"Who's there?" He asked with uncertain.

"Calm down, Sugata-san. It's Souma, but you may want to move back and close the door." Kazuki said.

Eishirou was surprised to hear Kazuki's disembodied voice. He reluctantly did as told.

"Okay, Ikaros. You can deactivate the cloaking field." Kazuki said.

Ikaros did so, causing both her and Kazuki to blur back into view. Eishirou was surprised to see the angeloid in front of him.

"Ah, an inhabitant of the New World. I have to thank you for your assistance in my research." Eishirou said.

"Easy there, Sugata-san. She's just like any human being, but she can't express emotions for some reason. For now, don't treat her like a guinea pig, please." Kazuki requested.

"Don't worry. I intend to keep an eye out for her. Hm? Why is your shirt a bit larger than before?" Eishirou asked.

"Oh, it's a complicated thing. Since she's called an angeloid, I asked how it felt to have wings. Ironically enough, I ended up getting my own pair." Kazuki said, revealing his wings while scratching his head.

To say Eishirou was interested was an understatement. He looked at Kazuki's wings, much to his discomfort. He retracted his wing, hiding them underneath his uniform shirt.

"You don't have to look at me like you did with Ikaros... If you need some understanding, just ask..." Kazuki replied.

"My apologies, Souma-san. I was surprised when I saw your wings on your back. It just piqued my interest." Eishirou pardoned.

Kazuki then looked at Ikaros. Eishirou watched his interaction with the angeloid.

"In any case, Ikaros. Do you mind staying here till noon? We'll be back here to discuss some things, but it's nothing serious." Kazuki said.

"I can stay here, Master. I'll await for your arrival." Ikaros said.

He then looked to Eishirou, who held his glasses.

"This may seem like a questionable lifestyle, but I'll provide more answers when we get back here. For now, just go along with the flow." Kazuki fumed.

"I understand. For now, let's head to class." Eishirou said.

######

Kazuki was back in his class. He had a couple of minutes left to wait. This gave him the time to adjust how he was sitting, due to his wings. His original sitting position was too uncomfortable to him.

'I may need to get used to this... I guess having wings is rather stressful at times.' Kazuki thought.

He managed to retract his wings to the point they're barely visible. The wait for his classmates seem rather long to him. It was an encumbering thought of they end up discovering his new secret.

'Mou... Just make this day go a little quicker... I'm a bit stressed up to start the day in a slow pace.' Kazuki thought.

Soon, his classmates came on. Sohara and Tomoki took notice of Kazuki. To them, he appeared slightly edgy.

"Good morning, Souma. Are you okay though? You look somewhat peeved today." Sohara said.

"Oh, Mitsuki-san. Sorry if I looked peeved. I'm just somewhat excited after hearing Sugata-san's explanation of what he saw on Friday. It had some relation to the dreams I had." Kazuki explained.

"That weird sempai seems to be the only one who has some answers for you, Souma. Although I don't like it, he does have some answers." Tomoki said.

"That's why I'm going to the club room during lunch break. We'll probably understand more about what we're trying to know." Kazuki confirmed.

Tomoki looked dreadful, hearing that his friend was going to see Eishirou. His curiosity of what Kazuki explained got his attention. He decided to follow Kazuki later on. Sohara noticed Tomoki looking at his friend. She felt the need to watch him.

######

Classes have started for everyone. Kazuki kept awake during the lesson.

'I guess sleeping early has its benefits... I don't feel tired anymore when staying here early.' Kazuki thought.

However, a lazy classmate decided to push his legs too close at his seat. This caused discomfort on his back, forcing him to move up. He made sure his wings were kept hidden as he paid attention in class.

'Ouch... He had to move my seat too close to my desk. Just keep calm for now...' Kazuki thought meditatively.

His train of thought was interrupted as his classmate kept pushing him. Kazuki got agitated in response. He then held his textbook open with one hand before making a loud closing sound. This startled the classmate behind Kazuki.

"What was that for!?" The classmate protested.

"Quit moving your legs around, please. I nearly got a cramp from what you have been doing..." Kazuki said.

"Is there something wrong here?" The teacher asked.

"No, just a minor dispute that was settled." Kazuki answered.

The teacher took the answer but grew wary of the students. Kazuki kept a neutral gaze at the classmate behind him till he focused on his lesson.

######

The current time was noon and lunch was served in the school. Kazuki managed to pack his lunch and swiftly made his way to Eishirou's club room.

'Can't have a discussion with an empty stomach.' Kazuki laughed mentally.

While he was on his way, he failed to notice Tomoki and Sohara following him.

"Souma-san is acting a bit strange... Don't you think it is okay to follow him, Tomo-chan?" Sohara questioned.

"I have a feeling we should. I'm curious about what answers he might get from Sugata." Tomoki said.

They followed Kazuki into the New World Discovery Club.

######

Inside, Kazuki was talking with Eishirou in regards about Ikaros.

"Let me brief you on the girl I'm with. Her name is Ikaros and she fell from that strange anomaly in the sky. She classifies herself as a pet class angeloid. From what I can understand, angeloids seem to be part organic and part machine." Kazuki explained.

"Interesting... Keep explaining, Souma-san. The information is quite abundant." Eishirou said.

"From what I can understand, angeloids were designed to serve the one who possesses them, i.e., their master. Since Ikaros has chosen me as her master, I can request something and she'll fulfill it." Kazuki continued.

"I see... Then... Ikaros, can you calculate the wind speed?" Eishirou asked to Ikaros.

"The wind speed will be 5 miles per hour to the southwest." Ikaros answered.

Kazuki noticed that Ikaros took orders from Eishirou, despite being her master. This gave new theories to think about for both guys.

"It seems that ownership is not absolute. I did mention that you were a friend so it's likely she has trusted you to follow your orders." Kazuki deduced.

"It seems so. I'm thankful enough that we made an extraordinary discovery. Any more topics needed for discussion?" Eishirou asked.

"Funny thing is, when I first met Ikaros, I brought her to my home. The event of the falling columns and bringing her away from the danger has left me fatigued. We then talked the next day so I was able to get some info. From what she can recall, she comes from a place called the Synapse. However, because she was dormant for an unprecedented amount of time, her memories are not useful. Nevertheless, this new world you talked of may be called the Synapse." Kazuki explained.

"Indeed... It sounds as though you did your research." Eishirou commented.

"I just had to connect some details first before assessing what I've learned. In any case, the next topic is the wings. I asked Ikaros in regards of how it feels to have wings. She then created them through a device that created them." Kazuki followed.

"Are those wings functional for flight?" Eishirou questioned.

"They are. I can fly using the wings." Kazuki answered.

He outstretched his wings and briefly hovered in the air. The space was wide enough for him to briefly float in the air. By then, Kazuki heard someone near the club room door.

"Who's there!?" Kazuki shouted, hiding his wings.

Kazuki quickly opened the door, causing Sohara and Tomoki to fall in the club room. He had an irritated expression, seeing his friends sneaking behind him.

"You two had to sneak behind me... Don't sneak at your friends like that if you want to continue knowing me. So, something got your curiosity?" Kazuki said, standing above them.

Tomoki noticed Ikaros and he was about to leap at her with a perverted expression. Kazuki quickly caught him and hurled him down on the ground like a football. Tomoki landed face first on the floor.

"I know we're friends and all, but for goodness sake... Stop being such a pervert, especially on someone you just met." Kazuki said.

Tomoki could see the hidden threat on how protective Kazuki was to Ikaros. He knew that by overstepping Kazuki's boundaries, he would risk becoming his enemy.

"Now that we're clear, we don't have time for any explanations since lunch is about to end in a few minutes. We'll meet here once school is over." Kazuki said.

Ikaros looked at Kazuki with concern. She felt as though trouble was caused because of her.

"Don't worry, Ikaros. The trouble is not caused by you. It's a minor argument with friends that needed to be settled." Kazuki reassured.

This made Ikaros felt reassured, hearing his calm words. She watched as Kazuki was about to leave with his friends.

"We'll be back here in a few more hours. I managed to bring some sandwiches from the cafeteria on the way here. I hope they're your liking." Kazuki said, providing some sandwiches to her.

Ikaros grabbed one of the sandwiches and began eating. She watched Kazuki leave the club room. For some reason, she felt happy.

"Master..." Ikaros said.

######

The school hours have passed. School was over, allowing Kazuki to head his way back to the club room.

"Ikaros, we'll be heading home soon. You enjoyed your lunch?" Kazuki said to the angeloid.

"Yes, Master. I'm able to digest food that I consume so I can operate just fine." Ikaros said.

"Well, that's good. Anyway, Sugata-san and I will be conducting one test left. It's only regarding about the cards you have." Kazuki said.

"I have some cards left but they can be reused." Ikaros said.

"Ah, that's good. We just need one, and that's it."

Ikaros provided a card to Kazuki. He then gave it to Eishirou, who had a look at it.

"What does this card do?" Eishirou asked.

"It acts like a transportation device, bringing items from the Synapse, based on what the user desires. Unfortunately, I asked Ikaros in regards about the Synapse, but she doesn't have any memory of it. Anyway, the cards respond to your thoughts. Whatever you want to think, you can bring it here." Kazuki explained.

Eishirou began thinking about traveling, causing the card to flash. It formed into a strange device that had a holographic sphere of the Earth.

"What is this?" Eishirou asked in surprise.

"That's the Atlasglobe. It's a 3D map of the world we see below." Ikaros explained.

"Ah, a map of the world. That could come in handy." Eishirou said.

"Well, it'll help you know about the Earth a little more. If you need anything, don't be afraid to give us a call." Kazuki said.

"I appreciate your contribution to the New World Discovery Club. By the way, weren't Sakurai and Mitsuki supposed to arrive here?" Eishirou asked.

By then, Tomoki and Sohara arrived. They noticed Kazuki with Ikaros. Kazuki had a serious expression, seeing his two friends arrive.

"I believe explanations are in order. Take a nearby seat for this will be a long story to share." Kazuki said.


End file.
